crescent_islandsfandomcom-20200213-history
Clover
"I’ve been an Extraordinaire for longer any mortal has lived. I’ve shed both blood and tears. I’ve been in war and peace. I can handle it!" Personality and Interests Clover is a loud girl with a cheery, energetic demeanor. She's somewhat conceited, referring to herself as 'awesome' or the main fighter on the battlefield. She can be incredibly oblivious and reckless most of the time, brushing off any possible consequences. Since she's usually outside, she loves to wolf race and basically do any activity that may be dangerous and requires a lot of speed. Other times, Clover is taking advantage of Galen's or Kage's short temper, getting her into trouble. Clover dislikes tension, awkward silences, and work. Despite her happy personality, she can get intimidating when angered, making an aura of poison ivy grow around her. Clover is athletic in battle, ranking fourth in strength. When Clover first arrived, she was quiet and uncertain on what to do, making Kage believe she was weak and unable to care for herself. Appearance Clover has black hair with her cowlick on her head. She wears a green T-shirt and shorts with a slightly longer black version of the same thing underneath. A belt with her symbol is around her waist, and a messenger strap is attached to loop over her right shoulder. Hanging from her belt is her pouch and yo-yo. Clover's kodachi is strapped to her messenger strap vertically on her back. Clover wears black elbow and knee pads, as well as black gloves, although the fingers are missing on the right glove. She usually wears black-and-white sneakers. She wears a darker green cloak when going outside in cold weather. A worn white bandanna scarf is tied around her neck. When Clover was younger, she wore a long-sleeved green dress with a white fur hem, with a matching short cloak. Under it was black pants and boots. When the weather warmed, she changed into a green T-shirt, black shorts, and forearm coverings. She wore her bandanna scarf, belt, along with sneakers. Skills Clover is a nature summoner, which means she uses various spells to create nature-inspired weapons. Besides magic, she uses a kodachi for close combat. When unarmed, she is decent in martial arts and will use hand-to-hand combat. She has a disappear tactic, where she dissolves into a puff of dandelion seeds, teleporting to somewhere nearby. Clover is also a skilled freerunner, letting her jump and move around almost weightlessly. Spells * Bramble Thicket * Grass Needles * Flower Shuriken * Earthshaker * Rock Shield Transportation She has ten wolf companions who pull her chariot, which is her transportation. She can hear them in her mind, as well as they understand her. (First Row, left to right) Dawn- (F) Happy and bubbly Ash - (M) Serious but fun at times, head wolf Cinder- (F) Kind and sweet Gale- (M) Sarcastic and quiet Mist- (F) Calm and shy (Second Row, left to right) Cloud- (M) Oblivious and happy Dusk- (F) Slightly rude, thinks negatively Rain- (M) Curious, very open to others Leaf- (F) Sassy and kind of obsessed with her looks Acorn- (F) Kind but awkward Trivia * There were three mortal children in the mainland which Clover loved dearly, and they always wished they could be Extraordinaires. They died in a tragic accident, and shortly after, three children were born in Perennial Grove, quite identical to the mortal children who died recently. * Clover was introduced to many of her favorite things by children in the mainland. (Including anime and manga) * Clover's favorite food is instant ramyun.